Does Love Knows No Boundries?
by ruuridolls
Summary: love comparable to a weighing scale, Love has been crucial to this kind of bargain. Whatever may stake might be right or wrong; With Eiji in the middle, does friendship really matter   Love triangle OCxEijixOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER i do not own prince of tennis**

* * *

Hello everyone!

uhmm... this story is about kikumaru Eiji and 2 OC's

well, i am not so fond of writing. hope you like it.

please write a review. so that i could take opinions on how should i make the story progress.

thank you ! :))

* * *

Shiratori Ayame : POV

Ayame's Journal - August 2, 20XX

* * *

The dawn of spring, for this day is a special day; he is graduating at this very day. Thoughts rush through my mind of what should I do. Should I go? Maybe no.

My heart is leaping as fear crawling down my legs as I resist gravity for pulling me down.

I cannot concentrate, though I am miles from his location. As I look to my futuristic dreams for him, what I am wanted him to be is really far from what may happen. I cannot bear; I cannot presume that positivity would side with me. Even if I wish for it, my helplessness won't come to an end.

Tennis has been the core of his personality, the center of his time and effort, the only one that made his life much more meaningful.

Tennis, a great competition. A wall to destruct for me to build a bridge' or so to say, the one who ruin the bridge. The only thing that shatter my expectations. A silly athletic game to ruin what I may have started. But I don't blame it all for tennis, its because, I didn't do anything. I didn't protect the bridge from falling, that's because I am hopeless. I do. Well, I don't admit that I do.

Ru-uri University has been my target for years, Studying like crazy to get a scholarship. Hoping for something absurd that he would be there. Tennis has been his life. Would he continue it? Of course he would. He is talented and very bright. Nothing would come his way. Whatever that maybe. I should forget, be bitter, for I have found happiness already. I'm no hopeless girl. I have a dream that has nothing to do with him.

But then, there he was, waving enthusiastically in a pool of university students. Like a child jumping for joy in a crowded place looking for his parents. I don't know why, why has it come to this, I did wish for it, but—

"ki-kikumaru!" cajoled of my mouth as I speed up to get to him. I am in tears but I have the perfect alibi for this sudden show of emotion.

"aya-chii! I missed you so much" he greeted me with a warm hug that I almost lost my rationality.

"Hey, why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Did something happen?" only those words were enough for me to breakdown. I thought the bridge was broken. I guess, it wasn't.

"I am just so happy I get to bully you once and for all. Hey, tell me. Why didn't you continue to be a tennis pro? " though it's a good bluff for a middle school friend, iam so happy I just cant get over it.

"nah, I don't think tennis is my future, you know already that I want to be a doctor." He pouted cutely as I study his face. He's been grown a fine man, beaming with personality, an easy-happy going. Nothing in the world could match.

"well then, ill treat you for lunch. What do want? Tell me. I wont charge on you, promise."

"no! your tricking me again! I wont fall for that." A 'hmp' façade he gave is totally childish. That's what I like about him.

"you know I've been wanting to enter this university ever since middle school, you remember?" his attitude and eyes of a cat. Enthusiasm on his face for to see again a long time friend. As I smile and smiled throughout the whole chit-chat, He asked me a thing almost made my heart drop.

"I heard… you have a boyfriend. Is that true?" Though I am in the moment of looking for a glimpse of light, I have to be skeptic of my conclusion.

"yes. We've been going out for 6 months, you see. Haven't I told you?" He looked lost. For a moment he looked somewhere too far.

His eyes gave away the hit of 'I want to be alone' I despise myself being his friend and not telling him what had happen to me all these years when I was away.

I do love my boyfriend. But I cant help to feel guilty that I am still having my hopes up for someone that is impossible to reach.

He walked me home after we had some fun singing at the karaoke. On our way to my house, he talked nothing but hilarious nonsense. Some are from his tennis training and about seigaku members. He told nothing but humor.

I hope he stays like that for a while. Or should I say, I hope I would not loose my grip of what I think I was to him.

After taking a bath, I decided to sleep with my hair wet. His presence is like a big bulge to a smooth surface rock. I never thought he is serious way back middle school. His goal was nothing to be a studious person. None of my wish ever came true, Up until now.

As I burry my thoughts of middle school that keeps coming back, everything was wrong ever since I fell for someone not worth it.

I could not sleep that for now, reality is better than my dreams.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji POV

* * *

Her in the crowded place of university freshmen. Her eyes flew to my direction as I wave idiotically off the bunch. Her eyes and feet leap as she saw an old friend.

She never changed. Calm, composed, proper, and very corporate. She that never fails to amuse me at this kind of moment. For then I knew she is still the person I knew she was.

This university I am aiming for is quite hard to get through. I would never like to break a promise I made with her. Even if tennis promised fame, none could match my feelings.

She promised me lunch as she used to before. The normal things she would like to know about me, and she always listen to my stories. And a question broke out a sudden she talked about her friends an buddies. Something in me wanting to know if my guess is right. Yes, it was. I went gloomy and sad yet I made a bluff for her not to notice. I could match the position of that guy, because I am just a mere friend.

As I walk her home, I talk nothing but nonsense. Nothing special as I laugh through every re-enactment I did just for her not to hear my heart pounding. As she got to the door a waved and promised to pick her up tomorrow morning.

I do not know what should I do next, for the girl that I love has been stolen away.

* * *

_**Please! pretty Please. write a review, okay?**_


	2. The Newcomer

Hamada Kumiko's POV

"Ru-uri Academy. Such enticing words invite me. Ru-uri… Ru-uri…."

"Were you dreaming the same dream again?" John, my older brother asked me.

"Yeah, hey! What're you doing in my room?" I shouted.

"Uncle's on the phone. Good thing you woke up" He said and went out. I hurried to the phone or else my uncle will get mad at me.

"Yes, uncle?" I held the phone to my ears.

"You're going to Japan. We're now discarding you. We have your brother so we don't need you anymore" He said straight to the point that it made me feel like crying.

"But—" But before I can protest, he cut me off.

"No buts! You're going to leave tomorrow" He sounded like he's screaming. It startled me. But he hung the phone. My brother went near me and apologized for what's about to happen. We hugged each other since we can't do anything about it. We're puppets of the dim world and we're powerless. **They won't need me so they're making me go away. **My uncle is like my "father." Rude and heartless.

In Japan, they decided to enroll me in this university called, 'Ru-uri.' I'm sure I've heard of this before but I can't seem to remember. I was a late enrollee but the school entertained me for my "family" was influential. No doubt about it.

"Today is Monday and my first subject is College Geometry" I whispered to myself as I stand in front of my soon-to-be classroom.

"Class we have a new student, she is Hamada Kumiko and she'll be studying with us" the bald professor introduced me but I can't even care. I don't want to be here. I want to stay with my brother in US.

"You can sit beside Kikumaru's table near the window" he instructed me and I followed.

As I sit, I gave out a large sigh.

"Hey. I know you!" Someone whispered to me. I turned to look at him. He looked familiar but who is he anyway?

"Yeah?" I said nonchalantly.

"We ate together at Ochibi's party, right?" He said and memories started to come back to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_At Ryoma's party (before enrollment)_

"Kumiko-sempai you're here!" Ryoma greeted me in a surprise tone. I guess he didn't expect me to be here since I should be in US.

"What? You don't want to see me?" I smiled at him and hugged him. From the corner of my eyes, I can see a girl staring at me with fires of jealousy. Being Hamada Kumiko, I teased her by pulling Ryoma closer.

"Whoa!" Ryoma loosen up my grip and turned to her.

"That was nothing" He quickly explained to the girl with scarlet hair.

"What? Isn't that how we used to greet while we were in US?" I blurt out.

"Ryoma was cheating on Sakuno-chan, eh?" The tall guy with a square-face and a black military-like hairstyle grinned. Ryoma glared at him.

"That was before. And I was only 5 years old that time" Ryoma held her hand. I can see Sakuno blushing really hard.

"Kumi-sempai. Please stop teasing her" Ryoma added. Knowing what my attitude was, he obviously hasn't forgotten me.

"I'm just kidding!" I break out a laugh but the girl seems afraid.

"By the way, I'm Momoshiro. Yoroshiku Kumiko-san" The guy introduced himself and I hugged him.

"Her name is Sakuno, she's my girlfriend" Ryoma said with certainty and I couldn't help but laugh. **Why? **Because this was the first time I've seen him like that. When we were in US, he'd rarely put his attention on me. At first, I was attracted to him. Dang, he's just so freaking hot being athletic and all plus he's extremely handsome. But he was so focused on playing tennis that it made me see him as a best friend and nothing more than that. He was really dedicated that time. So seeing him now, he's definitely changed a lot. I can't imagine him holding hands with someone but here he is. He's actually doing it in front of me. My eyes can't be mistaken. I guess I was a bit jealous. I might have liked him in the past but it's all gone now.

"Hi Sakuno-chan" I looked at her with talk-to-me look. I may be annoying but at least I'm being real. I'm forever mean and no one can change that. Being bullied by my father in the past, making me clean the huge house all by myself even though we had maids, recognizing me as 'one of the maids', trapping me all week inside the storage room with only just 1 liter of water and a small slice of cheese. I even asked myself before such embarrassing question like, "Am I a rat?" Because I know deep down in myself that I didn't do anything for me to deserve all those cruelty. Eventually, I developed a mind set not to take anyone seriously and treat them like everyday is a "Joke Time" day. Even up to the last breath my "father" held, he still bear grudge on me. Of all the things that need to be answered is, 'was it my fault that mother died? Why would he blame an innocent and obedient child like me?' That's nonsense!

"Kumiko-sempai let me introduce you to my friends" Ryoma cut my thoughts away.

"Oh, okay" I decided not to think of it anymore.

"Minna. This is my childhood best friend, Kumiko sempai" Ryoma announced. At least I'm his best friend.

"Is that really you Ryoma? Back then, you were thick headed and overbearing" I said and everyone laughed.

"Hi Miss Kumiko! You're hot. Can I get your numb-" An idiotic boy looking like Ryoma's age butted in but was cut off by a pigtailed girl.

"You! I just took off my eyes from you for a minute and here you are" She said as she pinched the boy's ear.

"My name is Tomo and this hentai is my boyfriend, Horio" She faced me.

"Hi Tomo, don't worry. I'm used to those kinds of boys" I winked at her.

"Hello Kumiko-san. I'm Fuji" A gentleman looking said. And I hugged him.

"Is this how you greet people in US?" He asked gently. Afraid that he might hurt my feelings.

"Erm, no… It just became a habit. Teehee" I smiled.

I went near Sakuno and asked her how she and Ryoma is.

"W-we're fine Kumiko-san" she said.

"Never let him go" I said with finality and went to mingle with others. The people I met today are: Momoshiro, Oishi, Kaido, Tezuka, Tomo, Sakuno, Horio and Fuji. Ryoma's lucky to meet these sets of friends. Unlike me, after he left, no one came close to my heart again even if they dared to. I knew that they were only looking at how I look and they don't care about me at all. Just how I look. Sometimes looking perfect, being flawless and gorgeous has its own disadvantage. They'll only like you for your outside look and not the inner personality.

At the dining table, there was this red-haired guy whom I haven't met before. He was so busy eating that he didn't notice me. I looked at his food and went berserk. He was eating my favorite foods—Spaghetti, Salad, Ice cream, Strawberry Cake, Cookies and Cream flavored shake. Or was it a shake? It seemed like it. I don't know what went wrong but this guy made me take off my mask and talk to him.

"Hey, can I have some of what you're eating? It looks palatable" I said with glitters in my eyes.

"Sure! Here, have all you want" He shared them to me. I can feel my eyes shimmering due to gratefulness.

"You're Kumi-chan, right? Hi! Hi! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, born on the 28th of November and I'm a Sagittarius" He said cheerfully that it made me smile as well.

"Are you a college student?" I asked while sipping the cookies and cream shake?

"Incoming Freshmen" He beamed a smile at me that I think any girl will fall if he does it to them. But it won't have an effect on me. I'm the ice princess. Though he made me feel like everything that I'm doing before I met him which is just a while ago, is just a pretend. Gosh, this guy is an extraordinary one for making me feel the good vibes that he has.

"You look funny" He said and laughed. For the first time I felt like someone treated me seriously using _only three words: You look funny. _Even though it's a joke, it somewhat felt serious for me.

"Ha-ha, anyway where will you study?" I asked eager to know more about him.

"Ru-uri Academy. My dream academy. What about you? Are you an incoming freshman too?" He asked.

"Well, I am but I'm going back to US. I just visited Ryoma" I said.

"That's so sad. At least I now have a friend who lives in US" He smiled. And I looked at him. We both laughed and eat.

"BBUUURRRNNIINNGGG!" A sushi-man holding a tennis racket entered the house.

"Here's for the birthday boy" He said and put the sushi down. And looked at me.

"Hi Miss! So you're the one whom Momo was referring to on the phone a while ago. I believe you're Kumiko-san? BBBUURRRNNIIINNNGGGG!" He said then ran away.

Both Eiji and I continued laughing.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh, you're that guy! Eiji!" I smiled wholeheartedly. He smiled too just like he did few months back.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE :0 -musume sai**


	3. Time to shine, Kumiko!

Hamada Kumiko's POV

"Why are you here?" He whispered. He started to focus his attention to me and not on the professor.

"How do I say this…? Let's just say that if you don't need one thing anymore, you'll throw it away. After it has been thrown away, it'll get a new life and start all over again" I said but he looked puzzled. It was deep coming from me after all.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you" He half-smiled.

"It's okay. What a coincidence. You're here. And in the same classroom as well" I said.

"I want to be a doctor" His eyes were like a glitter sparkling all over. This was the guy whom I think was serious with me. All though he kids around, you can sense that he's natural and has sense of humor. We did stay in touch when I got back to US but the problem lies within me. I didn't want to let anyone near my heart and crush it again just like what my family did to me. Everyday he would send me an E-mail saying, 'how are you' even if I stopped replying to his messages. I told him I was busy. I made many excuses. Even though I wanted to talk to him, I stopped myself because this might just be an illusion.

"Oh, that's nice!" I tried to be all cheerful and all but I failed. I didn't realize that I almost squealed. The professor stopped and turned to look at me.

"What's nice Miss Hamada?" He raised one of his eyebrows. I focused my eyes on Eiji and he looks like he wants to laugh. Right this second.

"I mean…" I said trying to find an excuse. I scanned the white board for some clues but found nothing. "What you're teaching us is nice" I smiled and Eiji looked like he was trying to save his laugh for our break. But break is still at four and it's only two o'clock. The professor faced the whiteboard once more and wrote down things. I don't really know where his lesson is heading to. I just want to talk and talk to Eiji because he can make me smile like no one else does.

"You're really funny. Haha!" He breaks out a silent laugh.

"You're supposed to be taking my side!" I said.

"Sorry. I just can't help it" He was still laughing. I rolled my eyes on him.

"As penalty, I'll treat you lunch later, what do you think?" He said.

"Okay" I winked. We started listening to what the professor has to say. When its break time, I told him to wait for me because I'll just go to the toilet. He gave me thumbs up.

After fixing my hair, I hurried back to our room but did not see any Eiji around. Where is he? Then someone approached me and told me that Eiji was sorry for leaving me without any permission at all because 'Sayuri', a fellow classmate asked him to escort her. I thanked him. He introduced himself and said that he was Hotori-kun. I smiled and went to my sit. Stupid Eiji. Promising me something and ended it with nothing. I can't help but frown at what happened. Hotori approached me again and asked if I want to have some lunch. Although I'm hungry, I declined his offer. After the break, Eiji and the Sayuri girl entered the room. From what I can see on a side view angle, he was looking at me but I didn't look at him. I was frustrated and I can't help it.

"Ne, Kumi-chan!" He popped out but I didn't look at him.

"Hoy! Hoy! Ku-Mi-Chan!" I turned to glance at him.

"Ne, are you mad? Please don't be mad!" His eyes looked like a cat's.

"I'm not mad. I'm just upset. I wasn't expecting that you'll ditch me—err ditch may be a little too much. I waited for you but you seemed to be busy with other concern. Never mind, maybe I'm just hungry" I frowned.

"Why? Didn't you eat? You really waited for me? Aww that sucks. Sorry Kumi-chi!" He said with sincerity. From the looks of his eyes, I definitely can tell it.

"Okay then, since we've come this far, you have to treat me twice" I grinned.

"Deal!" He started to cheer up as soon as we made up. This day might turn better. Or the next few days. It was already ten thirty in the evening. Our exact time for dismissal. Good thing that Bio Chemistry is now finished. I don't really like it. Anyway Eiji and I both agreed that we would spend my break tomorrow after Physics. It's his dismissal but he insisted that he'd go with me and he'll treat me twice. I feel myself giggling. But I hate Tuesdays because of the tight schedule. This is one of the disadvantages of being a late enrollee. You get to have the hardest and hectic schedule. And tomorrow, I'll have to go home alone late at night since my usual dismissal time is at ten thirty in the evening. Geez, this is how I spell stress. Didn't they know that a girl going home alone is dangerous? Anyway, Eiji walked me home today and went home.

I can't imagine myself being excited with these kinds of things. It kind of seemed unusual. Rare to be exact. I think I'm changing whenever he's around. He can spread good vibes everywhere to anyone and that included me. He really is extraordinary and awesome. And cool. And handsome. Wait—did I say that he's handsome? Well yeah. And he's cheerful as well. And unique. WAIT! Why am I thinking about all of this? I feel like I've known him for a very long time. Am I in love with him or am I just infatuated with him now? I can't tell but I know that this is still infatuation. As they say, 'Infatuation lasts for four months. If your feelings extend beyond those limit, its already called love.' Is that true? Oh no, honey. This ain't the Kumiko I know. Anyway, I'll be wearing my favorite dress tomorrow. Not too formal but not too looking-excited one. It'll be simple but stunning. I can't wait for tomorrow! It might be my perfect fine day and I'm getting impatient so I'll be having my beauty rest now and turn off everything. Good night!


End file.
